Let It Go
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [Complete] Angelina had what she wanted, right? She had her Captaincy and, though he wasn't perfect, she had Fred. . . so why did she find herself longing for the figure in the shadows? [Love triangle][V1]
1. The Promise

**Let It Go  
**By Evilevergreen

**Summary:** "Please," he prayed. "Give me the strength to let her go." It was a friendship they had pasted back together and a love he fought not to feel.

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Promise

I was coming out of the Great Hall with my brother Fred and his girlfriend Angelina, doing what we had always done, walk to our first classes of the day together. But as we were walking, something strange hit my ear, and I soon realized what it was, it was silence. Fred was standing on my right side while Angelina stood on my left.

Fred looked as though he was in deep thought and every few steps he would just look at me for a moment and then go back into them. Angelina, on the other hand, hugged one of her school books closely to herself as she stared down at the floor. "Bye, George," she said quietly before turning down the right corridor towards her first class.

"Angel," Fred called after her. "Do you want me to walk with you?" he asked longingly.

"No, I'll be okay today," she told him before continuing on her way.

"Okay," I drawled as I looked to my brother. "What was that about?"

Fred shook his head as he spoke, "Nothing, just an unfinished argument. " He than began walking faster, leaving me alone in a now crowded hallway.

I could tell by looking at Fred that there was more than 'Nothing' going on. Fred had been walking Angelina to her first class since the third day of our first year. She had dropped one her books and Fred bent down and picked it up for her. Angelina gave him one of her award winning smiles and Fred had been hooked on her ever since.

Fred and Angelina had arguments all the time, there was nothing strange about that, but Angelina not putting in her two cents in about it was. Most days -okay, who am I kidding- everyday around this time Angelina was yelling at Fred for something he did or didn't do. And Fred would simply smile and nod his head and wait for her to calm down, where he would then proceed to say something that would start her up again. I believe that Fred loved any and all of the attention that Angelina gave him, I guess it comes from being one of seven kids, so all the silence must have completely thrown him off.

OoOoO

It was later in the day and I was working in the library with Angelina. We had a report that was due the next morning. Angelina was almost done, while I on the other hand, had barely started. She seemed content scratching away on her parchment. "What?" she asked as I realized I had been staring.

"What's with you and my brother?" I asked, figuring I would take advantage of the time we had together.

"Nothing," she replied. She then put down her quill and reached for one of the books on the table and pretended to look something up.

"Angel, you've been acting strange all day," I began, but she just looked at me. "For example, today at lunch, people usually notice when you come in, no offence, but your a loud person. And today, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I realized you were standing behind me."

She chuckled at the thought. "Your face was priceless. But honestly, it's no big deal, I've just been tired lately," she explained, before looking around the table. "I'm missing a book." She got up and I watched her walk over to a row of books. The book she needed was about a foot over her head. As she reached for it, the sleeve of her robe drifted down her arm. My mouth fell open as I refused to believe what I was looking at.

When she turned around and saw my face she shook her robe sleeve down and walked back over to the table. "Quidditch bruises," she said simply, not looking at me. "Trying to replace half the team wasn't as easy I wanted it to be." It was logical, but nonetheless a lie, she was always a bad liar, the change in her voice always gave her away.

"Look at me, Angel." And she lifted her gaze to mine. "I've played the game as long as you have, you don't get bruises like that from Quidditch."

"Drop it, George. Let's just do our work." She picked up her quill. I reached out for her, to take her hand and ask what was going on, but as I did she jumped and her eyes grew wide. She was scared of something, which was surprising to me, because in all the time I have known Angelina, I have never seen her afraid. Why would she jump when I reached out for her, like she was afraid of me? No, more like someone who _looked_ like me.

She then said quickly, "I know what you're thinking, let it go."

I didn't want to say it and I wasn't, but I had to know, "Did my brother do that to you? Did Fred hurt you like this?" I pushed back her sleeve and saw the marks around her arm. "Do they stop here?" I asked in a whisper.

For a moment, she just let my hand rest upon her arm. "I'm appalled at you, George," she said angerly as she pulled away. "You should know your brother better than that." She stood up and gathered her things. "I'm going back to the common room are you staying here?"

"Do they stop there?" I asked again, more firmly.

She didn't even look at me as she finally said, "No. Now are you coming?"

I was nowhere near done on my report, but I didn't care, I just didn't want to leave her side. "Yeah."

She sighed heavily right before we reached the common room door. "George?" I gave a grunt as a reply. "Let's not mention, what happened in the library, you understand?" She made it sound like a threat. . . now that's the Angelina Johnson I know. I gave a nod, but I guess she wasn't satisfied with that as she took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I need you to promise," she sounded so small and looked so fragile as I realized she was holding her breath. "George?"

"I promise," I told her, not realizing that I was pulling her closer to me until I was wrapping my arms around her. I then heard her backpack fall to the floor as I felt her arms come around my back and her head sink into my chest. She sighed a breath of relief as I tired to push the thought, of how good her body felt pressed up against mine in such a intimate embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slightly pulled away and looked up at me.

"You're welcome," I told her just as softly as I pulled her back to me, not wanting the moment to end.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, in each other's arms, but it wasn't near long enough as the common room door opened and Fred stepped out. Angelina pulled herself away from me quickly and I felt guilty for missing her warmth. "Hey, I've been looking for you, we need to talk," he directed towards Angelina.

"Not right now, Fred." She picked up her backpack and walked passed him to enter the common room. Fred then turned to me with an expression I couldn't read before we followed her in. Angelina went up to her room and Fred and I went up to ours.

Fred took off his robe and threw it onto his bed. "Ahhh!" he screamed. "Do you know she's barely spoken to me today?"

"Is it about what happened yesterday?" I sat down on his bed, trying to see how much he would tell me.

"You mean our argument?"

"You say argument, but was it more of a fight?"

He undid his tie. "Fight?"

I was getting impatience. "Come on, Fred," I said a little louder then I intended to. He looked at me like I was out of my mind. "You know exactly what's going on," if he was beating on Angelina, I wanted to hear it from him, "now talk to me."

He looked almost ashamed as he spoke, "So, she told you about yesterday?" He turned towards his closet and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "So I'm guessing it's true?"

"What's true?" I asked him as I was bit lost.

"Don't George. I don't want to do this, if you won't admit what you've done."

"What I've done?" He couldn't possibly think I had hit Angelina, right?

He turned around with a confused look. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Apparently not," I said truthfully.

"Then never mind." He grabbed a towel. "I'll be in the shower." And as I watched him walk away from me, I couldn't help but think, what the hell are those two hiding?

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter two**: Pieces of the Puzzle

I had waken up in the middle of the night, to find that Fred was out of his bed. The door was opened and I could see that the fire out in the common was still blazing, so I got out of bed to shut the door when I heard Fred's voice. "Is this about George?" What did I have to do with this?

"No, this has never been about George. That's your paranoia."

"My paranoia? I've seen you two together."

"Yeah, it called a hug, Fred."

"Well, it's more than I've gotten in the last few days."

She shot him a death glare. "Funny. Didn't think you would be the one pissed about that?"

"What, am I not suppose to be pissed, when you won't let me in? When you won't tell me what's going on? You say you're not seeing anyone else, yet you're pushing me away," he argued.

"How else am I'm suppose to react, Fred? When you act as if you've done nothing wrong?" she asked and then looked down at her pocket watch.

Fred pushed the hand, holding the watch, down. "Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"As of matter of fact, I do, but even if I didn't, anywhere but here with you would be a nice change," she said angrily as she pulled away from his touch.

"Is this really how you want to play it?" he asked, concern written all over his face, but it only stayed a moment. "Fine. If you want to go, then go. Break curfew, get caught, see if I care. Because I don't care where you're going or who you're seeing. As far as I'm concerned. . ." he realized she wasn't listening, but looking at her pocket watch again. "Angel." He said to get her attention. "Angel!" he said louder.

"What?" she snapped up.

Fred looked at her for a long time. "Fuck it," he finally said as he threw his hands up and shook his head. "You're just not worth it anymore." Angelina's mouth dropped at his words as he turned around and walked away from her.

"Fred," she went after him, panic in her voice. "Fred, wait." He turned around. "I love-"

"Stop," he put his index finger on her lips. "I have asked you, a thousand times, to say it and you said you weren't ready. So don't say it now, because it won't change this situation," he paused. "We have to face it, we can't give each other, what the other one needs. We have to stop, because if not, we will just continue to destroy each other and I can't do that anymore."

"Fred," I barely heard her say.

"Let me say this," he told her. "You know, as well as I do, this relationship is not healthy. Any other girl in your position would not have stuck around this long. I'm letting you go Angel, because I don't think you would have done it on your own." He backed away from her and turned to go up the stairs.

Angelina seemed to be trembling as she watched Fred's retreating form, but then once again she looked down at her pocket watch. She looked at the common room door and then back at Fred. She made her way towards the door and was gone in an instant.

Fred was still on the stairs when he heard the door close, he turned around to see that Angelina was gone. He crumbled ungraceful as he took a seat on the stairs before put his face in his hands. Beside the crackling of the fire, silence filled the air. I climbed back into bed, realizing that tomorrow would be a very long day.

Once again I woke up to find Fred gone, or maybe he didn't come back to bed. I soon realized that breakfast would be over soon and rushed to get dress and down to the Great Hall.

I saw Angelina and gently put my hand on her shoulder. "Fred." She turned around.

"George," I felt her shoulders drop. Why do I always expect her to be able to tell us apart, when are own mother can't?

"Oh," She turned back to her breakfast. "Have you seen him?"

"No," I sat down next to her and fixed a plate.

"He broke up with me," she said more to herself than she did to me. "I guess I should have seen it coming. But it's better this way, they're less likely to hurt him now."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Huh?" she was pulled out her daze.

"Who's less likely to hurt Fred?" She looked at me with an, 'Oh, shit' expression on her face. "Angel?"

"I got to go," she picked up her backpack and rushed out of the Great Hall.

I immediately rose from my seat and went after her. "Angel, wait," when she heard me behind her, she broke out into a run. She ran out of Hogwarts and headed down near the lake. When she stopped, I wasn't too far behind. "Angel," I said breathlessly, trying to catch my breath. "What's going on?" I asked as she was sitting on a bench and I sat down next to her.

"I don't want to lie to you."

"Then don't," I started to put my arm around her.

"Stop," she moved down the bench. "You're not helping. You and Fred or so much alike, and I don't want to use you like some kind of substitute."

"Angelina, look at me," she turned towards me. "Yes, me and my brother are alike in many ways, but we are two completely different people."

"Really how?" she looked unconvinced as she asked. "Because you guys, look, speak, and walk the same way. Plus you both have same distorted sense of humor."

"There is one major difference between us," I began as Imoved in closer and just stared into her brown eyes.

"Well?" she asked a touch below a whisper.

"I would have never left you," I whispered in her ear before I kissed her cheek. I then pulled away from her feeling I had just crossed over some line. I knew Fred still loved her, and anything other than a kiss on the cheek or forehead, would be considered a betrayal in his eyes.

I could also sense she felt uneasy. "Class will be starting soon." She started getting up, and I don't know what I was thinking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to me. My nose gently touched hers and we stared deeply into each other's eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her lips but, "Stop," she put her hand on my chest. "This is what I'm talking about. For a moment, I felt like I was with Fred. George," she shook her head, "you're not Fred. And no matter how much you guys are alike, you can't be Fred." She finally stood up. "Now we should really be heading to class."

But I couldn't rise from my seat as I watched her walk away. I couldn' t go back there, I couldn't face my brother, not after what I had almost done. If Angelina hadn't stop me, I would have kissed her and in turned betrayed my brother. "Shit!" This was not good. I had been surpressing my feelings for her for so long, that I was starting to lose it. So I concluded that I would have to keep my distance from her from know on, because betraying my brother, was not an option.

It was late in the day when Fred approached me and sat down on the bench. "You weren't in class today, or at lunch," I saw Fred take a seat beside me.

"So, you weren't at breakfast."

"I had a lot on my mind. Angel and I broke up," he confessed.

"I know, she told me."

"Figures," he said in a tone I had never heard him use with me before.

"What is your problem?" I turned to him.

"My problem? My problem is you, my shadow."

"You're upset, I'm going to let that slide," I hated being called his shadow. Fred was born first, was the first to walk, the first to speak. Even when people called us, it was always 'Fred and George.' He even got his Hogwarts letter a day before I did. It was the longest day of my life, I feared what the next seven years would be like, alone.

"Well, isn't that great, my shadow forgives me."

"Don't call me that," I didn't want to get angry.

"Why shouldn't I? You can't do anything on your own. You can't even find your own girl, you got to go and steal mine."

"You are way out of line, Fred."

"Am I?" he stood up. "Do you think I'm blind, George!" He yelled. "I've seen the way you look at her, the way you take a step back from her when I enter the room. And don't think I didn't see you guys outside the common room door-" he paused as I saw pain enter his eyes, pain I truly never wanted to see. "Or thatI don't know what took place here this morning." He slowly shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "George, I asked you. I asked you if the rumors were true and if you were seeing Angel behind my back. And you lied to me. Why?"

I stood up and was now face to face with my brother. "You guys aren't together anymore, so why should it even matter?" I was horrified with myself as I heard the words leave my mouth, but I couldn't stop them. I was angry he thought I would betray him like that, even if I hadthought about it. "Besides, like you said yourself, you couldn't give her what she needed. So don't be angry at me, for being able to do, what you obviously couldn't," and that's about the time his fist made contact with my face and I hit the ground. Yeah, knew it was going to be a long day.

"How dare you? You're my brother, you're my blood!" he yelled. "I'm suppose to be able to count on you. Not see you as the cause of my problems."

I sat up as I cupped my jaw with my hand, knowing it would be sore for a few days, as I looked up at him from the ground. "I'm not. Fred, the rumors aren't true. Angelina and I haven't done anything."

"But this morning, I saw you guys together. You almost kissed her."

"But I didn't. Believe me, I have never kissed Angelina. You love her. I could _never_ hurt you like that." No matter how much I wanted to. "But maybe, you're the one who's blind. Because whatever Angel is doing, she's doing for you," I explained as I remembered Angelina's cryptic words from that morning.

Fred sighed heavily as his facial features soften. "George," he sat down next to me. "Tell me what's going on, please."

I sat up shaking my head. "Honestly, I'm still putting it together myself."

To be continued. . .


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

**Chapter Three**: Midnight Rendezvous

"Johnson?" came the low rumble of a male's voice as Angelina turned into a dark corner.

"Yeah, it's me Montague," she responded as she approached the young man. She had already discarded her school robe earlier that evening and opted for a pleasant top and a pair of khaki pants.

"Heard about you and Weasley. Sorry to hear it about," he told her, but his tone begged to differ.

"Don't start pretending now you care."

"Hey, who's the one helping you?"

"Yeah, for a price," she seem to smile as she crossed arms over her chest.

"Now come on, Johnson," he ran the back of his fingers down Angelina's cheek. "Everything in this world comes with a price. I just hope for your sake, Weasley is worth all this."

Angelina slapped his hand away. "Don't ever touch me."

Montague chuckled. "That's not what you said the other night, Angelina," he told her aswith both hands he grabbed her around the waist and with one swift motion pulled her towards him. "Now is it?"

"Don't make me regret that night, Montague," she pushed away.

"You're just upset because things got a little. . . rough," he said as his perfectly manicured fingers unfastened his school robe. He blew Angelina a kiss as he pushed the robe out of his way and lifted his white shirt. "It left marks all over my body," he revealed to her the black and blue marks around his midsection. "You?"

"Yeah, trying to hide them from Fred was a bitch. But I guess I let my guard down around George and he actually thought that Fred had something to do with them," she couldn't help but laugh, but it was a hollow felt laugh, for there was no joy behind it. "It's been a hard few days," she quietly said as she held herself.

"Then I don't think you're going to like the news I've got for you," Angelina looked hopefully into his dark eyes, hoping the news wasn't as bad as he thought it was. "We've only got about a month."

Angelina could no longer feel her legs and she crumbled to floor. "Oh, God."

"If we are going to do anything, we're going to have to do it soon," he told her once she had gotten back to her feet.

"Yes, I know. I just didn't think everything would be happening so soon."

"I know, but we should probably get going, we can't get anything accomplished tonight," he saw her nod her head and he turned to start his walk back to his own common room when he heard foot steps approaching. He turned back towards Angelina and before she knew it she was being pushed further into the darkness of the hallway.

Montague had guided Angelina into a corner of the dead end hallway. They were now in between the wall and an armor statue. "What's going on?" Angelina whispered.

"Shh," was all he said. A moment later Angelina could hear the sound of foot steps coming closer. Montague was in front of her face to face, but there was a good five inches between them. Montague didn't seem to notice how close they were as he was now concentrating on the fast approaching sound.

The sound of foot steps got closer and closer and then stopped, they realized that the person was now standing at the entrance of the hallway. "_Lumos,_" the voice unmistakably belonged to Umbridge. Angelina looked down and realized that Montague's robe was longer than most students and that it dragged behind him. The robe could be seen at the base of the statue.

The light of Umbridge's wand slowly got closer, Angelina grabbed a hold of Montague's robe and yanked him into the safety of the statue's shadow. Montague could no longer ignore the proximity of him and Angelina. They were so close that he could feel her rapid heartbeat through their clothing. He could also feel that she still had a tight hold on him and that she was holding her breath.

_She always holds her breath when she's scared,_ Montague thought as a pure and genuine smile stretched across his face and he was glad it was dark and Angelina couldn't see it. He thought back to a time, a time before Fred, a time before the different houses, a time even before Hogwarts, a time when he and Angelina called each other 'friend,' but that was long ago.

He remembered back when they stepped off the boats and entered the ground's of Hogwarts and they were being led to the Great Hall. Angelina held his hand tightly and held her breath as all the first years stood in front of the Sorting Hat. He remembered as his name was called and his hand slowly slipped out of her. He took a seat and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it loudly shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Angelina's name was soon called and she took her seat and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Montague had no doubt that his best friend would soon be joining him at the Slytherin table. He even saved her a seat next to him. Angelina was strong, fierce, determined, and most important, she was pureblooded, the very same words Montague used to describe himself. So you could just image the look of shock and surprise on his face as the Sorting Hat shouted clearly, "Gryffindor!"

"Bloody hell!" Angelina shouted sending the Great Hall into a roar of laugher. "Sorry," she said turning to Professor McGonagall. Angelina then reluctantly made her way to the Gryffindor table. She kept her head down for the rest of the sorting.

After dinner the different houses were led to their own common rooms. Other than the Great Hall, Montague had not seen Angelina. On the morning of the third day he happened into the dark, dead end hallway; he had been looking for the bathroom.

When he turned around to go back out of the hallway he saw Angelina passing by. Not believing his luck, he grabbed her and yanked her into the dark hallway. They didn't have much time, he had learned that Gryffindor and Slytherin were house rivals and being seen together would make a difficult time for each of them. "If we ever need each other, this is where we should meet." She nodded her head in agreement, just happy to see him. "And bring candy."

"Candy?" she looked at him questionably.

"Hey there's a price for my services," he smiled.

"Yeah, sure whatever, David," she smiled.

"Yeah, about that. I think it would be wise if we started calling each other by our last names, Johnson."

"You're right," she felt weird saying it, "Montague. We should be heading to class."

"You go first," she turned around and headed back out into the light.

"Excuse me," Montague saw a red-headed boy approach Angelina. "I think you dropped this." When Montague had pulled Angelina into the hallway, one of her books had slipped out of her backpack.

"Oh, thank you," she gave him the biggest smile.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"Angelina Johnson," she replied and they shook hands.

Still holding her book. "Can I walk you to your class?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The year had passed and they had not spoken since the third day. It was not until their second year, when Montague heard of the openings on both of their house's Quidditch team, did he realize they could see more of each other, not in the school, but on the field. He was going to send her an owl, about his idea, but she had beaten him to the punch. One night while in his dormitory, he found a school owl perched by his desk, the parchment simply read: _Join your house's Quidditch team._

Their skills on the field were remarkable, since they were used to playing a lot of one on one with each other. So neither one feared about making the team. Besides they did what they were out to accomplish, it was something they could fight and make fun of each other about in the halls of the school, without anyone being suspicious of their friendship. It wasn't much, but it was all they had.

It wasn't until their third year that problems started to develop, Angelina had become almost obsessed with the game, almost to the point of ignoring Montague to work strategy with Wood. Their arguments in the hall, along with the pushes and shoves, which were once pretend, became real as their tones and words became harsh.

Then when they both made Captain their seventh year, and were on the field for their first game, trying to break each other's hand during the shake before the game, they realized that the very thing that was suppose to bring them together, had actually torn them apart and both felt abandoned by the other.

Then one night several weeks ago, he received his first owl from Angelina in years. It was neither addressed nor signed, but he knew exactly who it was from as he read the words: _I need you_. He agonized over the thought, should he or should he not go? In his mind, he still thought of her as a friend, even though now he couldn't stand the sight of her most of the time. There were lies, there was betrayal, and deceit between them and as Montague thought about it laughter escaped lips. Lies, betrayal, and deceit, and here he thought she wasn't a Slytherin, she had just been hidden in the lion's den.

And so here they were, after curfew, on the verge of getting caught, when Umbridge's light stop a foot before it reached the statue. A moment later, Montague and Angelina heard the sound of retreating foot steps. When the sound was long gone Montague finally spoke, "You can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry," she smoothed out his robe with her hand. "We should probably go, before someone else wonders down here."

"Yeah," he took a step back to allow her to get out of the corner. They walked in silence as they approached the entrance of the hallway about to go towards their own common rooms. "Angelina?"

"Yeah, Montague?"

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once," he looked very serious as he spoke.

"Go on," she didn't quite know what to expect.

"Thanks for the other night," his face still looked serious, but there was sadness behind his words. "I hope, I don't ever make you regret, saving my life."

"Hey, what's a few cut and bruises between friends, David?"

Montague smiled softly, it had been a long time since she had called him by his first name. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like to hear her say it. "Get some rest Johnson, you look tired," he then turned towards the dungeons and began walking, calling it a night.

To Be Continued. . .


	4. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

**Chapter Four:** Mistakes and Misunderstandings

It was the weekend and Angelina wanted nothing more than to stay in bed as long as she could. For some reason, she just couldn't get enough sleep. She chalked it up to her late meetings with Montague and the stress she had been dealing with when it came to Fred.

"Angelina," Alicia said, "it's almost noon. When do you plan on getting up?"

"Never," was Angelina response as she turned over and pulled the blanket over her head.

Alicia shook her head as she took a seat on Angelina's bed. "You know, Fred has been hanging about the common room all morning. I've talked to him and he won't admit it, but I think he's waiting for you to come down."

Angelina frowned. "And I care. . . why?"

"Why don't you just get up and go see him?" Alicia suggested. "I think it may do you some good."

Angelina sat up, looking at her friend angrily. "_He_ dumped _me_, remember? And no matter what you may think, I'm not pathetic. I don't need to go crawling back to him."

"What? That's not what I meant and you know it," Alicia said, looking a bit offended. "But the way you are both just sulking around. . . I just thought maybe you guys could work out your problem, whatever it may be."

Angelina sighed at Alicia's words. She hadn't told Alicia exactly why she and Fred had broken up; she had been too embarrassed.

She knew she had let things get out of hand when it came to Fred, but instead of staying and trying to work it out with him, which she could tell Fred wanted her to do, she had gone to see Montague. If only she had been able to tell Fred what was really going on, she had often thought. If only she could make him understand. But, then again, maybe he was right. No, she knew he was right, because no girl would have put up with what he did. So why in the world did she want him back?

Angelina's shoulders slumped over. "Okay, I will get up, but I'm not promising anything when it comes to Fred." That was enough for Alicia, who smiled at her before getting up and going about her business.

After a quick shower, it didn't take Angelina long to get ready. She put on a pair of black jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. It had been a few weeks, so her bruises were fading, but they were still very visible, even against her dark skin. She then made her way downstairs when she spotted Fred sitting by himself in the corner. He sat up straighter when he saw her and gave her a shy smile. It looked awkward on his face, as she had grown used to seeing large, over-the-top grins.

As Angelina walked down the stairs, her head began to ache, and suddenly, for no reason at all, she felt dirty all over. _I can't do this_, she thought as she tore her eyes away from Fred. She made her way towards the common room door as quickly as she could, her head down.

Fred sat up immediately when he saw start to turn from his direction. He quickly stood and began to follow her, finally catching up with her on the moving staircase. "Angelina!" he called out, but she ignored him and kept on walking down the stairs. "Please hear me out!" he cried as he practically ran down the stairs. "Angelina, please!" he yelled when she, too, picked up her speed. "I'm sorry!" he yelled desperately, panic clear in his voice. Angelina finally paused where she stood and Fred descended towards her before she changed her mind.

"Angel," he said breathlessly as he made his way to her. He slowly made his way in front of her taking a step down as to be eye level with her. "I made a mistake," he told her as she refused to look him. "I'm sorry, from the very core of me, about what happened the other week ago and for pushing you into something you didn't want to do. I'm sorry about accusing you of being with George and for being paranoid. I know you and my brother would never do anything to purposely hurt me." He signed heavily, as if trying to make himself braver. "And most of all, Angel, I'm sorry for giving up on us too soon. It was a mistake." He gently reached under her chin and lifted her downcast face. "Please, tell me you forgive me."

Angelina's bottom lip began to quiver as she reached for Fred's hand under her chin. "No," she said softly. Hearing the word, Fred felt an all too familiar pain invade his chest. Angelina's face was emotionless as she continued to speak, lowering his hand as she did so. "How can I forgive you, when you used me and then threw me away like I was a piece of trash? Like I was worth nothing at all, Fred?"

"I- I was upset, Angelina, but how could I not be when- " He lowered his head and stopped himself before he said anything irreversible. He looked back up at her. "Don't you know you're worth anything I have to go through to be with you? Whatever you need me to do, I will do. You know me, I never meant to hurt you." Angelina just looked at him. "You're my Angel and I love you."

Concern filled Angelina's eyes at his words. What should she do? What should she say? But before she even had a chance to debate it all in her head, she heard herself saying, "I forgive you, Weasley." Fred looked honestly surprised at her words, but he didn't waste one moment before he slowly leaned in and gave Angelina a small kiss. Angelina took an unsteady breath as she put her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

Fred felt selfish for being a little disappointed. He was hoping that she would tell him that she loved him, but he was happy enough that she forgave him and for right now, that was the most important thing.

Their hug soon came to an end and they parted company and went their separate ways. Fred happily went to go tell his good news to George, while Angelina went to go get something to eat in the Great Hall. As she eat alone, she couldn't help smiling. Despite both her and Fred's faults, they were back together, and there was a relief in that that Angelina could not deny.

Angelina was leaving the Great Hall when she decided to walk about the grounds for a little while to take in the lovely day. Then, for the second time in her life, she was yanked into the dark hall. Not surprised by it, she immediately asked, "What is it, David?" thinking maybe he had an update for her since the last time they met, but there was only silence after her question. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she realized it was not Montague who stood before her, but Fred Weasley.

"David?" he finally spoke, his brow furrowed in anger. "You don't mean Montague, do you?" Angelina was completely caught off guard and could do nothing but stand there with her mouth open. "I got you something," Fred had continued, not waiting for an answer.

Whatever was going on, at this point, Fred didn't care. _She has her secrets_, he thought. _But she loves me, I know it, so let her keep them._ All Fred knew was that he had Angelina back, and though they weren't apart for very long, it felt like eternity to him and he didn't want to go through that again. So he decided he was going to suck it up and take whatever she threw at him, because he knew he didn't deserve her.

"Really?" She smiled in relief that he didn't push the subject.

"I noticed that you've had that same necklace since second year." He pulled out a necklace box. "I thought it was about time you had a new one to wear." He opened the box to reveal a gold, heart-shaped locket. Inside was already a picture of him and Angelina.

"That's so sweet," she told him as she admired the picture they had taken during the Yule Ball.

"Let me put it on you," he suggested before reaching out for the necklace that was already around her neck. He had seen this necklace around her neck a thousand times before, but he had never actually looked at it. He hated to admit it, but it was by far more beautiful then the one he had bought her.

The chain was silver and there was a round, flat black jewel that hung from it. Strange as it was, it seem to shine even more in the darkness. He then noticed two snakes within the round jewel; one was green and the other was silver. The snakes' tails were intertwined and their bodies seem to push out from each other, their heads coming together to form a heart. "Wait. Stop," Angelina said, but it was too late, he had already seen the Slytherin like jewel.

He turned it over and found an inscription on the back that glowed in green letters. "To my Capulet?" he read, before looking into Angelina's eyes. "What's a Capulet?"

Angelina remembered back to the summer after her and Montague's first year. She remembered how good it felt to be with her friend and not have to think about what others around them thought. At home, she wasn't a Gryffindor and he wasn't a Slytherin; they were just twelve-year olds, growing up in the Wizarding world. One day, Montague gave her a 'just because' gift, but it was his words that she could never seem to forget after reading the inscription. "Let's just hope we don't end up like them."

"Angelina," Fred spoke again before she gave him back her attention.

"It comes from a story called _Romeo and Juliet_ by a Muggle named Shakespeare," Angelina said. "The story is about a couple of kids that come from rival families. . . _rival houses_. They overcame many obstacles to be with each other." She took a deep breath. "Their names were Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet."

Fred shook his head in understanding. "Montague and Capulet? So this couple, they loved each other." It was more a statement than a question, but Angelina didn't understand that he wasn't asking whether or not Romeo and Juliet loved each other. He was asking her if she was the Juliet to David's Romeo.

"Yes," she answered, not realizing she was putting the final nail in Fred's coffin.

"Fine," he said bitterly, his brow once again furrowed. He thought he could handle anything she threw at him, but he couldn't, not when he thought she just admitted she loved someone else. _It all makes sense now_, he thought as he put his present back in his pocket. "I think I finally understand, so don't worry about me anymore, okay, Angelina? Because I won't be your obstacle anymore." He turned around and walked off. "So you can go ahead and have your fairy tale ending."

"What?" She didn't understand his words at first. "Fred, wait, you don't understand. It's not a fairy tale-" But it was too late. She had lost him in the crowd going to lunch.

"It's a tragedy."

To Be Continued. . .


	5. Through My Eyes

Warning: Contains sensitive subject.

**Chapter Five:** Through My Eyes

"Wait, Fred you don't understand..." Were the last words I heard Angelina say as I walked away from her. I'm tired of trying to understand, tired of trying to figure out what's going on. If she loves Montague, then I won't stand in her way.

_"This isn't fun anymore."_

But why can't she understand where I'm coming from? Doesn't she understand, that when it comes to her, that I wear my heart on my sleeve? That when it comes to her, I can't think straight, that I practically go insane? For crying out loud, I hit my own brother, not just my brother, but my twin. How paranoid can I be?

_"For real, I'm not playing."_

It didn't always use to be like this though. There was a point in time when we were just friends; she was just one of the boys and that was enough for me. But ever since last year, after the Yule Ball, when I kissed her for the first time, I knew I could be with no one else.

Everything used to be so perfect between us. When did everything change? Oh, yeah, it was about several weeks ago, after our little trip. She just started talking to me less, and sneaking out pass curfew, which was only strange because it wasn't with me and George. Then she just started ignoring me all together. At first I thought she was mad because I had ruined our trip, didn't know how, it was actually just a blur to me for awhile.

_"I think you've had to much."_

Then as the days went by and I was seeing her less and less, all kinds of things started running through my head. I guess that's when I started noticing George's behavior, especially towards Angelina. Then one day, while walking to my afternoon class, Angelina passed me with this look on her face, and like a tidal wave, everything came rushing back to me.

_"Wait."_

And she knew I knew. I caught up with her later that day, and we had had arguments before, but nothing like this. I was upset, not with her, but with myself, yet I took everything out on her. I accused her of seeing someone else, I accused her of spending too much time with George and having feelings for him. We argued about everything, everything except the one thing that really mattered.

_"Please."_

The next night, the night I caught her before she snuck out of the common room, didn't go as well either. We were just going around in circles and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I didn't want to break up with her, but I didn't see any other way. That look on her face was burned into brain, and I felt disgusted with myself. Why the hell would she want to be with me? After what I've done?

_"Fred."_

I swear, I didn't mean it. She has to know that. I had had to much to drink, I didn't know what I was doing, but that's still no excuse.

_"Fred!"_

I just wish I could take it back.

_"No!"_

I just wanted her to love me.

_"**STOP!**"_

To Be Continued. . .


	6. Death Upon Ears ::V1::

**Chapter Six:** Death Upon Ears

"Get me Montague!" Angelina had slammed some first year Slytherin boy up against the wall. "Now!" she dropped the small boy and he went running towards the dungeon where the Slytherin's common room was located.

"Montague!" he yelled as soon as reached the common room.

"What is it?"Montague approached the wide-eyed frighten boy.

"Some crazy-ass Gryffindor girl has gone mad?" he explained at the top of his lungs. "And I'm glad I'm not you, cuz you're who she's looking for. And I'm sure if she doesn't find you soon, she'll put a hex on the whole Slytherin house for the hell of it."

"Sounds like Johnson," Draco Malfoy entered the conversation. "Damn boy," he turned to Montague. "Guess all that torment you dished out for all these years has finally gotten to her. Congratulations," he said with a smile.

"Doubtful. But then again, she does seem the psycho killer type." Montague went towards the common room door. "She may be pureblooded, but there is nothing Johnson can pull that I can't handle."

"You mean you're actually going to go confront her?" Malfoy looked at him oddly. "She's nothing more than a Gryffindor."

Montague turned around with one foot out the door. "Because unlike you Malfoy, I don't like to keep the ladies wanting," he smirked and disappeared.

_What the hell is she thinking? Looking for me in the middle of the day? Threatening a Slytherin? Drawing so much attention to herself? I thought we went over this?_ He went to find her in the dark hall, but to his surprise she wasn't there. He went to other places they had met before, but still had no luck. Then he realized there was only one place she could be. _But how did she get there in the middle of the day without being seen?_ He wondered.

Montague knew he wasn't as stealth in his movements as Angelina; she had years of experience because of her late night mischief with the Weasley boys, so he had to wait until night fall. It was about three in the morning when the Slytherin common room finally became deserted. Montague had pulled out his own personal supply of Floo Power and made his way to the fireplace in the common room. He took his position in the fireplace. "Montague Winter Cabin," he spoke clearly.

Within moments he had arrived at his family's winter home through the fireplace in the master bedroom. It was dark and cold in the room so he made his way to the door and down the hall. He went down the stairs and found himself getting warmer. A fire was burning in the living room fireplace and Angelina was on the couch fast asleep, wearing nothing more than a oversized sleeping shirt. The bruises on her legs were greatly highlighted by the fire's light. Montague sighed, for he knew the marks that marred her skin were because of his doing.

He then stood over her and noticed the dried tear tracks on her face, for some reason, the sight made his stomach tie in a knot and he wondered why. He then bent down to pick her up and she shivered the moment his skin touched hers. "David," she murmured softly in her sleep.

Montague knew that Angelina knew his touch anywhere as he remembered she never liked being touched by him. She had told him once that his skin always felt so cold. He carried her into the master bedroom and with his wand started a small fire. He then tucked her under the sheets before stripping down to a pair of boxers and a T-shirt and then climbing in on the other side.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and in a whisper, sung in her ear. "Laying beside you here in the dark, feeling your heartbeat with mine. Softy you whisper, you're so sincere, how could our love be so blind? We sailed off together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side. So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am with open arms hoping you'll see, what your love means to me. . . open arms," he kissed her shoulder before closing his eyes to sleep.

OoOoO

Angelina woke up the next morning and though the heavy blankets came up to her neck she found herself cold and soon realized why, Montague's arm was draped around her. She slipped out of bed and took a long shower before she made her way to the kitchen. She was still preparing breakfast, when Montague came down.

She was cutting up onions and green peppers for omelets, when Montague rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands to help. As he was doing so Montague heard the chopping come to an abrupt stop. He looked up to see Angelina looking at his forearm, she then went back to chopping the vegetables. "If it bothers you," he started to roll down his sleeve.

"No," she looked back up. "It's okay, but I don't appreciate you lying to me. You said we had a month until the ceremony. We were suppose to get out before then." She explained.

"Look Johnson, we were suppose to do this together, but there wasn't enough time. One of us had to take the next step, and face it I make a better candidate." _Can't you see I'm only trying to keep you safe?_

"Oh, hell no," she pointed her knife towards him. "You? The better candidate?" A smile appeared across Montague's face. _Psycho killer type. How did I know?_ he thought. "You barely survived initiation."

"So I told a lie," he dried his hands. "Are you having regrets about coming to me?"

"No, of course not," she put the chopped vegetables in a bowl. "But I guess you did what you thought you had to do and I won't fault you for that."

"Don't do that," he turned around to get eggs out of the refrigerator. "Don't try to be so understanding."

"What else can I be? We've been through a lot these last few weeks and though they have been under the worst possible circumstances," she paused. "I'm glad I went through them with you."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Johnson," he cracked the eggs and beat them in a bowl. "It doesn't become you." _Why are you always pushing her away?_

"You're right," she nodded her head.

When breakfast was prepared they sat across from each other at the table. "So," Montague began. "What happened?" Picking up his fork and digging into his food.

They were only three little words, but Angelina knew exactly what he was talking about. "Fred and I got back together," Montague's eyes shoot up, but nothing gave away what he thought. "And broke up again within the hour."

"About?" he probed.

"Not important," she shook her head, knowing Montague wouldn't push for more than she was willing to share.

A few minutes had passed when Montague asked. "Are you sick?"

She had been staring out the window looking at the surrounding forest, remembering their winters here as children. Things used to be so simple back then. "What? No," she turned her head to answer him.

"Then how come in the last five minutes, you've only taken two bites?"

"Oh," she looked at her plate. "I hadn't noticed. Guess I'm not hungry," she put her fork down and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm going back to bed for awhile." She got up leaving her plate on the table.

She only walked a small way before losing her balance and catching herself with the counter. "Whoa!" Montague rushed over to her and put his arms around her for support. "Are you sure you're not sick?" as he asked the question, his grip tight, it trigger flashes of blurred bright, roaring fire which really wasn't.

But Montague grabbed her arm firmly and turned her back to him. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Montague asked furiously. He would not be pushed around by any woman, not even by the one he. . . considered his friend.

Angelina lowered her head as she brought her hand up to her temple. She closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "That wasn't meant for you." Montague looked at her strangely, not knowing what she meant. "Can you- can you let me go now?" she askedand Montague released her and she walked away.

Montague went back to the table to finish his breakfast. Afterwards he went to go check on Angelina. They couldn't stay here all day, they would be missed at school. He went to the bedroom to find it empty. He then heard strange sounds coming from the bathroom. He opened the already adjacent door to find Angelina huddled over the toilet. "Angelina Johnson," he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were pregnant," he smirked.

"Go to hell, David," she threwoffensive gesture.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that how a mother-to-be is suppose to act?" Angelina got up and shoved him out of the way so she could close the door on his face. As soon as the door closed the smiled dropped from Montague's face. He had only been playing about her being pregnant, but by her reaction, he realized that his comment had hit too close to home. He then let himself fall onto the unmade bed.

He sat up when he heard the bathroom door open. There was a look of concern in his eyes, that Angelina had never seen before, not even during the night of their initiation, as he watched her get beat by a dozen Death Eaters. When it was his turn his eyes never left Angelina, it was as if he was telling her to be strong. But his initiation lasted a lot longer than hers and she began to worry.

When he yelled out in pain, that's when she realized something was wrong. If they didn't stop soon, they were going to kill him and she couldn't let that happen. That's when she pushed passed the Death Eaters and threw herself on top of him, but they didn't stop and Angelina took the rest of the blows that were meant for Montague. The blows that would have surely killed him. Because of her defiance she was warned that next time she disobeyed she would be punished by losing someone she cared about; she looked at Montague, but immediately thought of Fred.

She said nothing about the look in his eyes as she made her way back to the kitchen, Montague followed. He sat at the kitchen table in a chair where he could see Angelina. She had gone to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Weasley's?" he asked as she prepared dishwater.

"Of course, stupid."

"Which Weasley?" he asked seriously.

She sighed and looked at him in disbelief. "You should know better than anyone that the rumors about me and George aren't true," shetold himas she still preparing the water. "I have never cheated on Fred," she explained, knowing Montague didn't hold much, if any, respect for cheaters. Because when he was ten years old his mother had find out about his father's extramarital activities and it had torn his family apart. It had devastated not only his mother, but Montague himself.

"When?"

"A few days before our 'adventure.' We had been planning a little get away for awhile," she washed some dishes near by. "Just kind of snuck off one weekend, to be with each other, you know?"a weak smile appeared across her face. "It was fun at first, but it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be," she gave a little sigh.

Montague looked at her for a long time, replaying certain events in his head, and then it clicked. _I'll kill him_. "You said 'stop,' and he forced you anyway, didn't he?" he asked angrily.

"It wasn't like that!" she boomed, which startled Montague, but he showed no reaction. "Besides it isn't any of your business," she hissed.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But it is my business when you risk your life and your unborn child."

"How was I suppose to know I was pregnant then? Besides I had already accepted to this. But even if I did know," her voice became small as she looked down at the dishes in the sink. "I still would have done the same thing."

"Angelina. . ." _why would you risk your life for me? It can't be what I think it is, right? _

"Just pass me those plates on the table Montague."

He decided not to push the subject any further. So he stood up and picked up the plates about to make his way to the sink when, "Shit!" Montague dropped the plates and Angelina looked up and saw why, the Dark Mark upon his arm started to glow. A burning sensation ran through Montague's body, he was being summoned.

He tried not to react to the pain again as he did a simple spell to fix the broken plates and levitated them near the sink.

"Don't go," Angelina finally spoke as she walked around the counter. "Say you got stuck at school."

"On a Sunday Johnson? Yeah, they'll buy that," he said sarcastically.

"Tell them something, tell them anything, just don't go back," she pleaded.

"I'm in too deep to get out now and you know that," they stood face to face.

"This is my fault, I'm so sorry Montague," she reached for him, but hesitated and drew her hand back.

_Why do I always make her second guess things when it comes to me? She never did that on the field, she always gave me one hundred percent, always the best of her_. He reached out and took her arm and gently pulled her into his embrace. "Don't be sorry, I chose to do this," his voice was deep and calming as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm honored to do my part for the Order. I'm honored that after all these years you still trusted me enough to seek my help."

"David, you could have died."

"Yeah, and you could have too," she only embraced him tighter, fearing to let him go. "Go to Dumbledore, tell him I'll be coming to him with news as soon as I can."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. They're going to be looking for the people leaking information. The reason I lied about the ceremony is because I didn't want you coming back. Plus now you have a child to worry about. You're not marked, you can still get out, I can do the rest on my own." He felt her body shiver. "I have to go now," he whispered. "You have to let go, Angelina."

She shook her head on his shoulder. "Just a little while longer, please."

"Angelina," he lifted his hands and put them on her upper arms. "Let go."

"No."

"Ang-"

"No!" she said more forcibly.

"Angelina, let go," he was getting irritated. "Dammit, now!" He pushed her away harder then he intended to as he saw her stumble back. He saw her breathing heavily, trembling before him as he stared longingly into her chocolate brown eyes. _What are you doing? For Merlin's sake, stop denying yourself and tell her you love her! That you have always loved her_, hethought, but then sighed. _What's the point? I know that bastard raped her, yet in her eyes he can still do no wrong. You'll always be second best to her._

_Say something, Angelina. Tell him you need him, beg him to stay, just don't let him leave_, she thought. _Tell him you love. . . no, he'll only think you a fool. _She had been fighting the tears, but had lost the battle.

Montague stepped closer, taking her face in his hands before kissing away her tears. Angelina blinked rapidly in confusion for a moment, before closing her eyes, praying she would never forget this exact moment, for it was the most tender thing she had ever witness him do. He then spoke,"So will you go to Dumbledore?" _I love you_.

"Of course." _I need you._

"I'll be back as soon as I can." _Just love me._

She only nodded her head. _Just let him go_. And she stepped away from his touch, only to watch him Apparate.

To Be Continued. . .


	7. The Passing of Time

**Chapter Seven:** The Passing of Time

Angelina Johnson was twenty-six years old and she had waited a long time for her wedding day. Montague was gone, he never come back after leaving her alone in his family's winter home. There were only a handful of people who knew he was in the Order. Of those few, many thought he had betrayed them, the other's thought he had died fighting for their cause.

Angelina did not want to think he had betrayed the Order, because betraying the Order meant he betrayed her and her mind could not register that. So he could only be dead. "You look beautiful mama."

Angelina turned to her seven year old daughter. "Thank you baby." Angelina smiled happily, but it was a lie, because inside she felt dead and empty, she had been since her last year at Hogwarts. Fred taking off before the end of the school year, destroyed her and she never quite recovered from it. Unlike Montague though, Fred came back into her life and things were good. But both Fred and Montague had taught her one thing in their absence, they had taught her to be a better liar.

Now not even George Weasley could tell when she was lying anymore and he had always been able to see right through her. Angelina kissed her daughter whom she loved deeply. "Run off and get in position Julie, we should be starting soon," Julie did as she was told.

Angelina took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the Slytherin like jewel around her neck. She reached around her neck and took it off, determined that this would be the last time she ever took it off. "You got to let it go," she looked at it in her hand. "You have to let him go," she dropped it in a tiny box and put in on a table next to her.

She stood up and took a deep breath. She grabbed her bouquet and headed towards the door. Within moments she would be Mrs. Fred Weasley; after all they had been through, Angelina honestly thought they would never get to this point in their lives. But she had to admit, she loved Fred Weasley, even after everything.

Time seemed to move so slowly as she walked down the aisle and stood before the priest, next to Fred. What more could she ask for? Fred was the father of her child and he loved her and their daughter more than anything, she never doubted that. So what more could she possibly want? What more could she possibly need?

She sat at her reception with her husband and wedding party, laughing and talking about old times. _I can do this_, she thought, _I can be happy, it's okay to be happy_. Because sitting with her old Quidditch team did made her happy as she remembered things she had not thought of in years. The rush of wind in her face, the thrill of the game, the cheer of the crowd, and she wondered why she had forgotten those things. Then that last game came to mind, that last game with Montague and the feeling of abandonment returned and she shifted uneasily in her seat.

Fred noticed this and took her hand. He gave her the sweetest smile as happiness filled his eyes. He finally had the one thing his heart always desired, the love of an angel. He kissed her hand and signaled for the DJ to start the music. "Shall we dance, love?" he stood.

She nodded her head and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. The music began to play and Angelina felt certain she had never heard the song before, but the words sounded so familiar.

_Laying beside you here in the dark, feeling your heartbeat with mine._

_Softy you whisper, you're so sincere, how could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed off together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side. _

_So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say. _

_So here I am with open arms hoping you'll see, what your love means to me. . . open arms._

It sounded as if it had come from a dream, it was beautiful, but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't quite place it. By the time the second verse had set in, the feeling had left her. So she concentrated on Fred, on his touch, his feel, his scent; she was glad to have him back._ I will not want, what I can not have_, she thought. _So let the dead rest in peace and finally allow my heart to be happy with the man who loved me enough to come back_.

_Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems so cold._

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home._

_But now that you've come back, turn night into day, I need you here to stay._

_So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say. _

_So here I am with open arms hoping you'll see, what your love means to me . . .open arms._

Then all of a sudden there was a loud burst, an explosion filled the room. The room shook and debris fell from above. Fred covered Angelina's head as they dropped to the floor. The room was then coated in a thick fog. There were screams heard all around, but it was one scream that pierced through the ears of Fred and Angelina. "Julie!" they both yelled.

The entire wall on the east side of the building was completely gone. What stood in it's place were dozens of Death Eaters. They rushed into the reception hall like a plague. The once bright and cheery place, had become cold with a death's touch.

"Find Julie!" Angelina demanded.

"I won't leave you," Fred shook his head.

"Find our child, Fred," her tone was pleading and reluctantly Fred let go of his wife, stood up, pulled out his wand, and searched the instant battle ground for his young daughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Johnson, or should I say Weasley now?" the voice was full of malice.

Angelina stood up. She couldn't see his face, but she immediately recognized his voice. "What's the meaning of this, Malfoy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he swiftly grabbed her and blew a green dust in her face. Angelina struggled, but Malfoy had a tight grip on her. All of a sudden she felt dizzy and the room started spinning and finally everything went black.

OoOoO

Angelina put her hand on her head, she gave a little moan as she sat up and opened her eyes. "You've been out half the day, I was starting to worry." Angelina couldn't believe her eyes as she thought, _He's alive_. "Are you comfortable?" Montague stood a few feet from the end of the king size bed.

"Traitor!" she spat. "I should have let you die that day," she defended him, when other's turned against him, saying he had betrayed the Order. She hoped it wasn't true, but knew now that it was.

"I never betrayed the Order! I'm still under Dumbledore's command. I could only gain the trust of the inner-circle if I never came back. You knew what this life entailed when you asked me to help. Everything I've done here, I've done for you and the Order!" he started shouting louder. "You needed me and I was there!"

"I needed you and you left me! You told me you were coming back!"

"I couldn't. I tried. There is always someone watching. Always someone willing to rat you out to move further up the chain. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder. I can't trust anyone! Not even the people I know are spies for the Order, like Malfoy for instance. I trust him as far as I can throw him. Don't you see, I spared you this life! I did what needed to be done!" he shook his head slowly and calmed himself. "You told me once you wouldn't fault me for that."

Angelina stared blankly at him. "What the hell did I know? We were only children."

"No, we had to grow up fast, we were at war Johnson and we still are."

"I mourned you, David," she said softly. "I thought you were dead. Why was I not told? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me? Am I one of the people you can't trust?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "I could not trust you to stay away, because if you knew I was alive, would you have come looking for me?"

"Yes," she said boldly.

"And do you know where that would have gotten you, Johnson? Dead. And just like you couldn't watch me die, I wasn't willing to watch you die. You had to be left in the dark."

"You arrogant prat," she looked at him in disbelief. "What am I, some porcelain doll? I could have handled it Montague, I could have handled anything. But if I remember correctly, you pushed me away. You didn't have to do this by yourself. You didn't have to be alone," She then turned her head away from him. "I mean, don't you understand?"

He looked at her for a moment, replaying her words in his head. "I do. Because I've missed you too," he held out his arms. "Angelina," he called softly.

She looked up and saw his open arms. This was the man she thought had betrayed her, the man who had abandoned her, not once, but twice. This was the man who had taught her to put on a happy face when all she felt was sadness. This was the man she had finally been able to let go. This was the man, who without knowing it, broke her heart when she realized he wasn't coming back.

Yet there he stood, in front of her with open arms, still wearing his Death Eater robe; yet Angelina hesitated not one moment as she threw back the covers, jumped up on the bed, ran down it, and practically pounced on him. He spun her around in his arms, which had ached for her for years. Her feet soon touched the ground, but Montague still had a tight hold on her. "Don't you dare let me go," she commanded as she noticed something strange about Montague, he felt warm. His body was welcoming towards her, no longer stiff and with an ice like touch.

"Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about it." And he felt her body melt into his and he realized this was the first time he had ever touched her without her shivering.

"God, I've missed you," she said breathlessly as she ran her fingers through his black wavy hair.

For a while they said and did nothing but hold one another and then finally Montague spoke. "We don't have much time," he pulled away and looked at Angelina standing before him. He noticed that her wedding dress was seared and full of wrinkles, that her make-up was smudged, that her hair was a mess, her veil was torn beyond recognition, and that she wore a sad expression upon her face. But he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"There's never enough time is there?" she said as she watched him pull something out of his pocket.

"I think you dropped this," he smiled handing her a tiny box. "Don't throw us away yet."

Angelina took out her necklace and Montague helped her put it back in its proper place. "Why now? Why not just let me continue to think you were dead?" she had decided not to ask, why of all days did he chose her wedding day? He looked away from her, almost embarrassed. "Montague?"

"I guess this is going to sound selfish," he began. "But we had finally repaired what we once had and I walked away from it, from us, from you," he looked to the floor. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," he paused. "I just needed to see you."

Angelina smiled at his words. "So where do we go from here?" she asked as she went to touch his face.

He turned his head to avoid her touch and she pulled her hand back in. "You go back to your husband and child," his whole tone had changed in a matter of seconds. "Never mention you saw me," his voice was like acid as he took a step back. He turned around and walked towards the door.

She caught him before he reached it and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me," she begged. "You're only going to get yourself killed if you go back."

"You know I can't come with you. I can only do my part on the inside," he turned around to face her. "Trust me."

"I do. With my life."

Montague's face was emotionless, but a tear still managed to escape his eye. "This maybe the last time we ever see each other."

"A fate worse than death," tears ran down her face and Montague allowed her to embrace him.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, savoring the moment. _Please, _he prayed._ Give me the strength to let her go_. He then took a step back and for the last time looked deeply into her brown soothing eyes, so majestic in their nature. "Go home now, Johnson." _Just tell her._ He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, her neck, and touched her necklace.

Angelina took the simple gold ring band off her finger and placed it on Montague's pinky finger. She gave a heavy sigh hoping it would stop her from crying. "David, I. . ." she stopped. _It's too late_. She took a step back. "Goodbye, Montague." And with that she Apparated home.

Montague stared at the wedding band around his pinky. "Goodbye, my Capulet," the tear he had shed fell off his cheek. "I love you too." And he Apparated out of the room before his tear drop touched the floor. And the room was silent, left cold and deprived of life.

Like Montague predicted, they never saw each other again, but they lived on in the memory of each other's heart until both of their dying days. Their story was one of lies, betrayal, deceit, and forgiveness, but most of all, their story was a story of love. A kind of love that picks you up only so that it can tear you down. Their lives were no fairy tale, and neither was their story, because living without the one you love, who loves you in return, can only be considered a tragedy.

**THE END**


End file.
